


AoKise Drabbles

by neko-nya (neko_fish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko-nya
Summary: Aokise drabbles from Tumblr/other sites





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to do this for a while now. Uploading drabbles from my Tumblr/whatever else in case I ever forget my password and/or access.

The two of them are taking a break on a bench off to the side of the court when Aomine holds his hand up and asks, “Hey, Kise, how big’s your hand?”

Kise blinks and presses his hand against the other boy’s to compare. “It can’t be much smaller than yours, Aominecchi. We’re about the same height after all.”

“Huh,” Aomine mutters, lacing their fingers together.

“A-Aominecchi?” Kise stutters. But when he looks over, he sees that Aomine’s turned away, his ears and neck flushed. Then he glances down at their hands on the bench and quickly turns the other way, feeling his own face heating up. “If you wanted to hold hands, you could’ve just said…”

“Shut up!”

–-

“We should probably leave,” Kagami says from the other side of the court where he’s been completely forgotten by the two.

“Just one second, please. I need to send a picture of this to Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says, taking his phone out to snap a picture. “Alright, I’m done. Let’s go, Kagami-kun.”

“…what?”


	2. Blockage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blockage (or, Five Times AoKise Didn’t Happen (and the one time it did))
> 
> Aomine and Kise struggle to make their words work (much to the frustration of their teammates).

**1) Kuroko**

“Hey, Kise, let’s go out,” Aomine says one day after practice.

Immediately standing to attention, Kise stutters the ever so intelligent reply of “Yeah!?”

Arching a brow at the reaction, Aomine nods and continues, “—to the corner-store by the train station and get popsicles. The others said they were busy.”

“Oh.”

“Why are you all red?”

“No reason! I’m not blushing! It’s just hot! Um, let’s go already!” Kise shouts, pushing the other out of the locker room.

To the side, Kuroko crushes the bottle of Pocari Sweat in his hand.

–-

**2) Midorima**

“You know, now that I think about it, there’s nothing in the world I like more than Aominecchi,” Kise says thoughtfully during their practice break.

Aomine gulps, ears turning red. “Oh?”

“—playing basketball. I could probably watch you forever.”

“Oh,” he says, just a little disappointed.

He misses the side-glance Kise gives him.

“Or better yet! I could probably play one-on-on with you forever!”

“Not with your stamina, you couldn’t,” Aomine can’t help but tease.

“Mean! So how about it? Let’s play after practice! I bet I’ll crush you this time!” Kise chirps.

Shaking his head, Aomine rolls his eyes and smiles. “Fine, sure, whatever.”

“Great! It’s a date then!”

“Y-yeah. A date…”

From the other side of the court, Midorima throws his lucky item to the ground.

-–

**3) Murasakibara**

“Hey, Kise,” Aomine says, entering the room only to suddenly slam a hand against the wall behind him.

Eyes wide and heart pounding, Kise looks up. “Yes?”

“Sorry, there was a fly on the wall,” he says, taking his hand off and looking at his palm for a moment. Then, he reaches over and wipes it on Kise’s shirt, drawing a shriek from the other.

“Aominecchi, that’s disgusting! Get it off! Get it off! Hey! Get back here!” Kise yells, chasing the other out of the classroom.

Sitting at his desk, Murasakibara accidentally crushes his Maiubo.

-–

**4) Akashi**

“Aominecchi, I have something to tell you,” Kise says.

They’re standing at the back of the school, behind the gym, away from prying eyes.

“What is it?” Aomine asks, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kise looks down, equally sheepish. “I didn’t really want to say this while other people were around but…”

Aomine starts fidgeting, doing his best to stand still. He’s pretty sure this is the fastest rate his heart has ever beat at—practice and matches included. “But?”

“Your shirt’s inside out. Geez, I don’t even know how you managed to button it up.”

“And you didn’t want to say this in front of everyone?” Aomine asks incredulously.

Huffing, Kise nods. “Well, yes. Isn’t it embarrassing?”

“That’s just ‘cause you’re a model. I can’t believe I almost thought,” he trails off and starts mumbling to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” he shouts a little too loudly.

Passing by and overhearing the conversation, Akashi’s left eye flashes amber.

-–

**5) Momoi**

“I love you, Aominecchi!”

Aomine does a spit take and chokes on his own spit.

“I can’t believe you actually went and lined up for the wristbands yesterday! Did you have to wait very long? Sorry I couldn’t come with you,” Kise says.

Pounding his chest and coughing, trying to clear his throat, Aomine shakes his head. “No, don’t worry about it, you had to work. I get it. Besides, I was going to get one anyway,” he lies, because that’s three hours of his youth he’ll never get back for something he didn’t particularly want.

“Oh, good, I’m glad.”

“Here, this is the one you wanted, right?” He hands Kise the blue wristband and watches as the other admire it with a toothy grin on his face.

Kise nods and takes it out of the plastic wrap to slip it on his wrist. “Yeah! This is the colour I wanted too! I forgot to tell you, how’d you know?”

Aomine shrugs. “Just a hunch,” he says, pulling his sleeve down to hide the yellow band on his own wrist, but not before Kise catches a glimpse of it.

“Is that the one you got?” he asks.

“Yeah, they were sold out of the colour I was going to get,” Aomine lies again.

“I see,” Kise says, almost bashfully. “Well, I think that one looks good on you.”

“Oh, thanks…”

Both flustered and at a loss for words, they sit there and fiddle around with their matching wristbands while staring at their feet.

On the bench, Momoi snaps the clipboard in her hands in half.

-–

**Bonus:**

“You know what I like?” Aomine asks.

They’re both lying on the ground in the gym after an hour of playing one-on-on.

“Basketball? Skin mags? Mai-chan? Boobs? Crayfish?” Kise guesses.

Aomine scoffs. “Well, yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of you.”

He said it so casually that without thinking, Kise answers, “Oh, really? I like you too.”

And then the words sink in and they both sit up and stare at each other.

“Wait.” “What?”

There’s a pause between them.

“So should we go out?” Aomine asks, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

Kise narrows his eyes. “Go out? Like, dates?”

It’s Aomine’s turn to look wary. “Dates? Like, movies and meals and stuff?”

The two exchange looks before bursting into laughter.

“How about it then? You’re free on Sunday, right?”

Kise grins and nods. “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake: From the doorway, fed up, Kuroko shouts, “Please just kiss already!”


	3. Homemade Meal (for Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homemade Meal (for Three)

“But, Aominecchi!  _Please_!”

“If you want a homemade meal, make it yourself.”

“But I’m  _tired_! I know you’re not  _that_ bad at cooking!”

“No way! I hate cooking. Let’s just eat out.”

“But I  _always_  eat out!”

“That’s your problem.”

“You’re so mean.” A sniffle. “Even though I came all the way out here just to hang out with you after work today…”

“Hey, what’s with this emotional blackmailing?”

More sniffles.

“…ugh, fine! I get it! You’ll get your stupid homemade meal.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I’m not cooking either. We’ll compromise.”

And that’s how they end up at Kagami’s.

Again.


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween

“Trick or treat!”

“Trick or treat? Really? How old are you?”

“Come on, Aominecchi, it’s just for fun!”

“Fine, whatever. Here.”

Kise looks down at the box of condoms in his hand. “What.”

“They’re treats, of course. The best kind.”

He makes a face. “Aominecchi, you are the actual worst. I hope you haven’t been handing these out to children.”

“No way! These things are expensive! Those brats can go buy their own. Look, I even got your favourite brand.” A pause. “So?”

“So what?”

“So, model-sama, where’s  _my_ treat?”

And that’s how they end up missing Kagami’s Halloween party.


	5. Memorable Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memorable Times

“What would you say was the greatest thing to have happened to you so far?”

“Turning old enough to buy porn.”

“Wow, giving a terrible answer with zero hesitation; that’s just like you, Aominecchi.”

“You’re the one who asked! Okay, maybe when Tetsu and Kagami beat me? It wasn’t a happy thing, but it was important.”

“That’s true.”

“Still not good enough?”

“Huh?”

“Fine, then that time I chucked that ball at you back in Teikou.”

“Aominecchi…” Kise says, touched. Then, “Wait, that was on purpose?”

Face reddening, Aomine stammers, “…actually, I change my mind again. Porn’s definitely number one.”


	6. Ballet!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anonymous asked, For the prompt thing, ballet au w/ aokise please :)

He heaves a sigh as he drags his feet back towards the school. The sun has just set, leaving thin streaks of gold in the increasingly blue and black sky, and if he hadn’t forgotten his notebook, he wouldn’t have to be here after work, stubbornly refusing to admire the view.

With his bag slung over his shoulder, Kise slips through one of the side doors and makes his way up the stairs. He’s stopped half way up the first flight when the faint whisper of music catches his attention. Ears perking and curiosity piquing, he decides to take a detour through the first floor corridor. As he makes his way towards the music, he notices it’s coming from one of the dance studios.

Must be one of the dancers still practicing.

Kise shrugs. That’s not unusual considering he attends an art school. His interest immediately wanes, but it’d take too much effort to turn around so he trudges on. He remembers when he first entered Teikou Fine Arts Academy. He remembers being full of hope, eager to try everything to find his talent.

It didn’t take very long for that dream to be dashed when he realized that he was decent at  _everything_.

Painting? After he was shown the technique, he reproduced a couple of masterpieces and called it quits.

Sculpting? He sculpted Michelangelo’s David, got bored, turned it into a Gundam, and then eventually got in trouble for fooling around in class.

Music? Within a week, he was walking down the halls playing  _Flight of the Bumblebee_  on a flute.

Dance? He hasn’t gotten around to trying  _that_ yet.

“Dance, hmm?” he mumbles to himself. “My manager would probably ask me to join a boyband if she ever found out I could dance.”

The music gets louder and he hears a soft thud, the landing from a jump, too heavy to be a girl. Eyebrow arching, Kise slows down a few steps before the doorway and wonders who he’ll find in there. Not wanting to disturb the dancer, he pokes his head in the door and gasps when someone suddenly leaps past him.

The boy lands and Kise finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from the stranger’s feet as he moves (he’s pretty sure one of those steps are called a jeté). Suddenly, there’s a kick up and the dancer begins turning, drawing Kise’s attention up the black tights, past the white, sweat-soaked sleeveless, all the way to his face.

There’s sweat running down his face and a slight smile on his face as he eyes the mirror, watching for mistakes in his footwork. If Kise remembers properly, then his name is probably Aomine Daiki, the childhood friend of the rather well known and sought after Momoi Satsuki. Without pause, Aomine leaps up and spins in the air before landing in a bowing position only to rise with his arms in fourth position just as the music ends.

The dancer exhales and relaxes, the energy in the room suddenly calm and quiet. He pulls his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face and blinks when he looks over to where Kise is still rooted to the spot in awe. “Oh, if it isn’t the famous and popular Kise-kun,” he calls out with a grin. “Here to do some secret practicing?”

“No, I left my notebook in the classroom,” Kise replies, finally finding his voice again. “Hey,” he asks, “what was that last move called? The one where you jumped and spun in the air?”

The question causes Aomine’s eyebrow to arch. “The tours en l’air? Why? You interested in learning ballet?”

Kise blinks thoughtfully for a moment. Out of all forms of dance, he had never considered ballet before, but if it meant being able to work alongside someone this amazing, he’d be happy to take up any activity. 

He nods.

“Yeah, I think I am. Care to teach me?”


	7. Journalist!Mermaid!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Biggest Scoop
> 
> In which I fail at reading prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anonymous asked,

“I lost again!” comes the sudden bellow.

With a grin, he makes his way over to the man slumped over the desk in defeat and asks, “What’s the matter, Kise? Something got you down?”

The man looks up with a glare. “You know exactly what it is. You took the front page again! I got stuck on the second page with Kagamicchi again!”

“I’m not happy about it either,” Kagami mutters from his desk. “Sorry, Kuroko, even with your photographs, I was so sure we’d get it this time.”

“It’s alright, Kagami-kun, we’ll get it next time,” Kuroko replies quietly.

Kise huffs and continues sulking. “It’s not fair. I thought I had something really good too. It’s really well written though,” he admits reluctantly, reading the article to himself.

Aomine laughs and ruffles the other’s hair. “Of course it is, who do you think wrote it?” He pauses and looks down. “You feeling alright, Kise? You feel kind of feverish. Actually, you’ve been looking pretty pale lately. Maybe you should tell Akashi and go home early before you get everyone else sick.”

“But I don’t want to,” Kise complains, “I finish researching my next article.”

He arches a brow and frown. “If you go home early, I’ll tell you about one of the side projects I’m working on,” he tries.

Amber eyes widen in excitement. “Really? Wait, no, I don’t want to hear about it, it’ll affect my writing. I want to get that front page fair and square,” Kise declares, getting up. “I’ll call it quits for today, but just you wait, Aominecchi, I’ll beat you next time!”

Waving him off, he says placatingly, “Yes, yes, I’m sure you will. Go home and rest.”

“Dai-chan, you shouldn’t tease him so much,” Momoi chides, stepping into the room. “By the way, there’s something I want to run by you for the next edition, can you come to the editing room for a minute?”

Aomine rubs the back of his neck and asks reluctantly, “Do I have to?” When he receives a glare in response, he gives in with a sigh. “Fine, understood. Don’t get your bra all up in a twist. I’m coming.”

“Aomine-kun, I’m pretty sure that’s considered workplace harassment,” Kuroko says.

Momoi immediately nods in agreement. “Right? You should learn from Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan, he’s practically the perfect gentleman!”

“Stop flirting with Tetsu, Satsuki,” he complains impatiently. “I thought we were going to the editing room. Let’s get on with it already. I don’t have all day, you know!”

“Hey, Dai-chan, wait for me!”

–

By the time he gets back, Kise’s things are gone save a tag hanging off the edge of the chair. Walking over, he grabs the lanyard and sees that it’s the other’s ID badge and building pass. With a frown, he looks over at the other people in the room and asks, “Hey, Kagami, when did Kise leave?”

Kagami looks up from his screen and shakes his head. “Not sure. A few minutes ago maybe? Did he leave something behind?”

“Yeah, maybe I can still catch him. I’ll be back,” he sighs. Grabbing his jacket and wallet, he jogs out of the room, hoping to catch Kise before he gets too far.

In the lobby, he catches a glimpse of blond hair just disappearing out of view on the street and sprints outside into the crowd. Not for the first time, he wonders why anyone thought it’d be a good idea to get an office in such a busy area. He pushes his way through the crowd, careful not to lose sight of the other and is about to call out when Kise suddenly turns and disappears around a corner.

Aomine blinks. Why was he heading towards the docks? As far as he was aware, there weren’t any residential buildings in that area. He frowns. “Don’t tell me he’s still planning on working today.”

Instead of calling out, he decides to follow Kise to catch him red-handed and then give him the scolding of a lifetime. But as they draw closer, he notices something strange. Kise begins taking off his accessories and pocketing them in his jacket, then he pulls off his jacket and slips behind one of the waterfront warehouses.

Curiosity piqued, Aomine continues following him. He’s about to round the corner when he hears a soft splash. “Wait, what? Kise?”

Suddenly fearing for the other’s safety, he sprints down the narrow alleyway only to find it empty. Racing to the water, he looks around, scanning the waves for any sign of the blond. “Oi, Kise, don’t tell me you fell in,” he calls out. “I’m jumping in if you don’t answer!”

Silence.

“Ki—” he’s cut off when he notices ripples under the water and is about to dive in when a mop of gold emerges from the water followed by an all too familiar face that leaves him speechless.

“…Aominecchi? What’s wrong? Why’d you follow me?” Kise asks warily.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to will his voice to work. “You forgot your stuff…Kise? Is that really you?”

Kise nods, his expression sullen. “Yes, it’s me. If possible, I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but there’s no point in hiding it now. I’m not entirely human.” To demonstrate his point, he raises his hands out of the water and splays his fingers, revealing a thin layer of webbing between his digits.

“I…then…my side project, that was you?” he blurts, still stumbling over his words. “That large suspicious fish people have been seeing in the water, that was you?”

With a frown, Kise replies, “Large suspicious fish? How mean. I’ve been trying not to swim around as much lately. I think there’s something wrong with the water here.”

Changing from worried to shock and back to worried, he asks, “Is that what’s making you sick? Can’t you just go to the swimming pool or something?”

Despite his weariness, Kise laughs. “That’s not what I had in mind when I said I’d take the front page. Besides, I can’t just sit in a bathtub; I need salt water.”

Aomine furrows his brows in thought. “If the water’s making you sick—wait, don’t tell me…?”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“My other side project, I had a source telling me that there are a couple of companies using these docks as a dump site,” he explains. “Hey, Kise, who else knows about you?”

Kise cocks his head to the side. “Akashicchi knows, but he’s known from the very beginning.”

He scowls and mutters, “No wonder he kept smiling at me weird when I told him about these projects. I can’t believe my scoop turned out to be you. By the way, shouldn’t you come out of the water? If it’s polluted, stewing in it will only make you sicker, right?”

As though on cue, Kise lets out a cough. “I don’t really have a choice, Aominecchi. I can only stay on land for so long and there’s nowhere else for me to go.”

“I,” he starts, his mind racing for a solution, “I’ll take you somewhere else. Just wait here and don’t go anywhere—actually, no, come out of the water before you drown yourself. We’re renting a car and going to the beach and making you better. After that, we can deal with this issue of illegal dumping, so c’mon.”

The merman eyes him for a moment before swimming towards him and muttering, “You’re so cool when you take charge like that. How unfair.”

Aomine watches the blond drag himself out of the water and finds himself staring at the long, golden tail, entranced.

“What is it?” Kise asks self-consciously, tucking his tail back into the water. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I was surprised at how beautiful it was—” then he catches himself, “for a  _fish_!”

Kise’s head snaps up, eyes narrowing. “I’m not a fish! You’re the worst, Aominecchi, you take that back or I’ll splash you!”

Still able to hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears, he says loudly, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, hurry up, are we gonna get you somewhere clean or what?”


	8. Royal!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anonymous asked, Hi!! I just wanted to tell you I love your stories and I wanted to request, if I'm not too late and you're still taking prompts, the Royal!AU with Aokise please. If you're not any longer taking prompts just ignored I request it hahaha. Thanks in advanced!

Once upon a time, there was a perfect prince. He hailed from the Yellow Kingdom and did everything princely perfectly. He could dance perfectly, he addressed the public perfectly, he could ride horses perfectly, and he could even hide his boredom perfectly.

Every day, the royal family would receive royal guests, and every day, the Yellow Prince would demonstrate his skills. Every day, the royal guests would end the day with talk of betrothals and alliances, and every day, the Yellow Prince would politely deflect the question—perfectly, of course.

One day, the royal family received an invitation from the Pink Kingdom to attend their annual spring festival. There would be a feast and dancing, and the highlight was a competition between all of the best knights from across the land. They would compete against one another in all the essential skills: archery, horsemanship, swordplay, and jousting.

The Yellow Prince had attended these kinds of events before and while they were fun to watch, the games would become repetitive after a while. His own skills were comparable, but he had no desire to draw further attention to himself by competing. People called him modest and thoughtful, but he felt ‘unmotivated’ was a more accurate description.

Nevertheless, the family set out and found themselves in the capital of the Pink Kingdom in amidst their preparation. Despite their early arrival, the hosting family immediately greeted them and generously assigned a wing of the castle to use as their temporary lodging. The kings and queens immediately met up to talk and catch up, occasionally gossiping about the other kingdoms and potential betrothals. All the while, the Yellow Prince practiced his perfect manners and kept to the background as much as he could manage.

After supper, the prince excused himself and decided to go on a stroll. He walked down the endless hallways, going through one door after another until he found himself in the private courtyard of the castle.

There, he found a boy around his age practicing his swordplay on a dummy. The Yellow Prince was impressed by the deft strokes and quick parries the stranger exhibited. His fingers twitched impatiently as he found himself wanting to spar against someone for the first time in a very long time.

“Excuse me,” he said politely, approaching the other, “would you have happen to have any use for a sparring partner?”

The stranger stopped and looked over at him and asked, “Are you any good? I didn’t see you at the sign-up, you can’t be that notable.”

The Yellow Prince huffed indignantly. “I’ll have you know that I didn’t sign up to avoid drawing unwanted attention to myself,” then he added, “and to give the rest of you a chance.”

“How modest of you.” The stranger laughed. His laughter loud and bold, and his smile genuine and bright. “Now that I take a closer look at you, you’re the Yellow Prince, aren’t you? Your Perfection, it would be an honour for this lowly knave from the humble Blue Kingdom to spar with you,” he said teasingly with an exaggerated bow.

His cheeks heated up at the name and he walked over to pick up one of the practice swords. “You better not hold back because I definitely won’t!”

The Blue Knight shook his head. “Of course not, I wouldn’t expect anything less. To make this more interesting, let’s make this a contest. The winner gets to ask one thing of the loser—within reason.”

The Yellow Prince considered the proposition before eventually nodding in agreement. “Very well, I consent. What will be your prize, sir knight?”

Giving it some thought, the knight asked, “I hope it won’t be too unreasonable to ask for your favour to ride into battle with?”

Taken aback by the simple request, the prince found himself unable to decline. “I accept. And if I am to win, I want you to come back with me to be my sparring partner.”

The Blue Knight let out a surprised chuckle and said, “Your Perfection demands a lot, but that’s alright, I accept your wager. It’s not like you’ll be able to win this anyway.”

“I hope you can back that confidence with action, sir knight.”

Taking up the challenge, the two sparred. Parry after parry, the two dueled well into the evening until suddenly, the Blue Knight said, “This has been great, but I’m afraid it’s time to bring this to an end.”

He struck out only to have his sword parried to the side and with a quick flick of the wrist, the Yellow Prince found his sword flying across the ground. Out of breath but feeling more alive than he ever had, he raised his hands in defeat.

The Blue Knight sheathed his sword and smiled. “That was a good spar. We should do it again some time. I’ll be collecting that favour tomorrow.” And with that, he disappeared into the castle, leaving the Yellow Prince alone in the courtyard.

Although he was vexed from losing, the prince couldn’t help but wonder when their next match would take place.

–

The next day, the Yellow Prince was awoken by trumpets that announced to start of the competition. After an early breakfast, from the royal seating area, he watched the Blue King make the opening statements to officially start the games.

As the king spoke, he felt a poke at a side and turned around only to find the Blue Knight standing there with his helmet on and visor up and a grin on his face. “I believe you owe me something, Your Perfection,” the knight said with his hand out expectantly.

He tried his best to look nonchalant we he untied the scarf around his neck. “Very well, since you won our spar fair and square. I wish you the best of luck in this contest.”

The knight took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, the yellow a stark contrast to his dark skin and deep blue armour. “I don’t expect to win the archery or jousting, the Green Prince and the Purple Champion are too much even for me, but watch for me during the swordplay and horsemanship matches. I expect nothing less than first place for those.”

“You sound confident, sir knight. If you win two of the four events, that would make you the champion of today’s event,” he said.

“How could anyone expect any less from the one who carries the Yellow Prince’s favour?” the Blue Knight teased. “If I win, let me be Your Perfection’s personal champion.”

“And if you lose?” he asked.

The Blue Knight replied solemnly, “I won’t. Not with this much at stake.”

Before he could reply, the Blue Knight tipped his visor back down and disappeared into the crowd.

“Who was that?” the Pink Princess asked from beside him with a secretive, knowing smile.

The Yellow Prince shook his head and replied, a little dazed, “No one, just my newfound champion…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> As the Blue Knight predicted, the Green Prince with the orange waistband won the archery event. The Blue Knight easily took first place for the horsemanship, and then the Purple Knight overwhelmed his opponents during the jousting competition in his icy blue armour.
> 
> Finally, when the swordplay contest came around, the Yellow Prince found himself sitting at the edge of his seat as the Blue Knight fought off one person after another until, eventually, he was the last one standing. The Yellow Prince found himself unable to sit still and ran out to congratulate his champion.
> 
> “It looks like I won our bet, Your Perfection,” the Blue Knight said as he took off his helmet.
> 
> Meanwhile, the presenter let out an excited shout as he announced, “And our champion this year is the Blue Prince!”
> 
> The Yellow Prince’s face fell at the announcement. “The Blue Prince?” He looked over at his champion in confusion. “You’re a prince?”
> 
> “I didn’t think they’d announce it like that.” The Blue Prince rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m not very good at being a prince, but I’m great at being a champion,” he admitted.
> 
> He felt tears welling up in his eyes out of disappointment. “But, if you’re a prince, how can you be my champion at the same time?”
> 
> Taking his hands in his own, the Blue Prince smiled. “Oh, I can think of a way.”


	9. Wedding!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anonymous asked,

“Aominecchi, this way,” he whispers urgently. “Quickly, before anyone notices.”

Being tugged along by the hand, Aomine follows him reluctantly through the halls, his shiny new shoes’ squeaking muffled by the carpets. “How can anyone possibly notice with all of our tallest guys standing at the doors and blocking their view?”

Kise shakes his head and insists, “They have their methods. I’ve been dealing with this since middle school, remember? I bet they have people waiting to ambush us in the back too.”

“It’s true, there are men at both sides of the building,” a voice suddenly speaks up.

The two of them jump back in surprise. “Tetsu, you can’t just sneak up on us like that!” Aomine yells, only to be shushed by Kise.

“Kurokocchi makes such a good scout,” he coos. He would’ve hugged the other man but Aomine refused to relinquish his grip on his hand. The very thought of it brings a surge of warmth to his face. “Which way do you think we should go then? The car’s parked out in the back.”

Aomine exchanges glances with Kuroko and asks, “Is everything ready?”

Reaching up to straighten out their matching bow ties, Kuroko replies, “Now it is.” Then he gives them a thumbs up. “Good luck.”

Suddenly taking the lead, Aomine gives his hand a tug and pulls him towards one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

The door opens to reveal a storage room with a side door leading outside. Kise perks up in excitement. “A way out! Aominecchi, you’re a genius! Wait, but there’ll still be people lurking around the car.”

Aomine’s grin widens as he pulls a set of bike keys out of his pocket. “Who said anything about a car?”

The two of them sneak out the door and push some of the shrubbery aside to find Aomine’s motorcycle hidden there with two helmets ready and streamers decorating the handlebars and back. Kise quickly brushes the leaves off his white three piece suit and takes a moment to admire the view of the other man, dressed his matching black suit, running a hand through his hair to slick back any loose strands from his eyes.

Glancing back, Aomine smirks and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “You don’t have to gawk every time, you know?”

“Shut up, I couldn’t help it,” he protests hotly..

From the front, they can hear people impatiently talking over one another and take that as their cue to leave. They quickly put on their helmets and hop onto the bike, and once again, Kise’s gaze is drawn to the beautiful band of gold glittering under the sun on Aomine’s finger.

Aomine revs the engine to life and steers the bike onto the road before speeding out of the wedding hall. There’s a sudden murmur of surprise as photographers and journalists realize what had happened and turn around in hopes of getting a couple of decent shots. They take a moment to wave goodbye to their groomsmen who were standing guard at the entrance before turning their attention back to the road.

“You ready,  _honey_?” Aomine calls out.

Even with the helmet on, Kise could tell that there was a shit-eating grin on his face and his ears had gone red. He laughs and tightens his grip around the other’s waist, thumb tracing over the ring around his finger. “Ready when you are,  _darling_!”

With one final rev, the bike speeds off, leaving behind a sea of camera flashes and unanswered questions.


	10. Mr. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anonymous asked, wow, three prompts from one of my favourite writers, i'm feeling so blessed

As he approached the scene, he could smell blood.

He’s standing in an outdoor unlit parking lot with a few cars parked sparsely, not enough to make the little lot feel crowded but enough to block the views of any unsuspecting passersby. This is exactly the right type of environment, just as he predicted, but perhaps a few minutes too late. Still, he keeps his steps quiet—just in case.

Suddenly, there’s a soft rustling up ahead. He draws his gun from his holster and undoes the safety. Slowing his stride, he takes a detour behind a nearby car and draws a deep breath before poking his head around to survey the scene.

There’s a figure lying prone on the ground with another figure hunched over them. The shadow pauses and raises its head to look around as though sensing his presence. He quickly retreats back out of sight behind the car and holds his breath, waiting for the other’s wariness to wane.

It takes a while, but eventually, the rustling resumes. Aomine releases his breath and lets his shoulders loosen a little as he continues watching. The figure had pulled out a knife and was making quick work cutting into the body.

Then a sudden crackle comes through his walkie-talkie.

The figure immediately leaps onto their feet to flee. Following suit, he runs out from behind the car with his gun to stop them, all while yelling into his radio, “I need immediate assistance, I think I found Mr. Yellow!”

Reaching down, he grabs his flashlight and shines it across the parking lot. From the other side, he can just make out the killer, tall and dressed in a hoodie with their face hidden behind a mask, raising their knife as if to throw it. He fires his gun and watches the knife go flying out of the other’s hand. The man hisses in pain and draws his hand to his chest as through injured.

Despite his heightened senses, he’s taken aback when the figure is suddenly directly in front of him, out of the flashlight’s path, shoving him out of the way with tremendous strength with their free hand. It was only for a moment, but he couldn’t help but notice the stench of blood coming off the other. Quickly regaining his balance, Aomine gives chase, following the killer out of the parking lot.

“The suspect is on the move, I’m pursuing him,” he shouts into the radio.

The chase goes on for a few blocks until he manages to grab the man by the wrist. The killer turns his head and yanks his arm free before slipping into an alleyway and disappears, just mere blocks away from the business district where he will, no doubt, be able to fade into the crowd of party-goers and late night workers. Frustrated, Aomine continues searching the area, finding nothing but bewildered people smelling of sweat and alcohol, until his radio crackles and summons him back to the scene of the crime.

There, he finds police tape blocking the area off and lights set up around the perimeter. An officer runs over to meet him. “Sir, it’s as you thought. The victim was marked with a yellow marker prior to his death. This is the work of Mr. Yellow. It’s amazing that you were able to intercept him like that!”

“I wasn’t able to apprehend him though,” he grits out. “I wasn’t even able to see his face.” Then he remembers the brief fight that took place and calls out, “Hey, Ryou, that you over there? There’s a knife around here, right? I think I shot him in the hand though it might’ve just been a graze.”

“I-I’m sorry, Aomine-san!” comes the automatic reply. “We found one under one of the cars, I’ll add your statement to the report,” Sakurai says.

Aomine sighs, “Show me what else you’ve found.”

–

The next day, finally getting a day off after a full night’s investigation, Aomine finds himself lounging on the couch in front of the TV when the phone rings and a familiar name flashes across the screen. He picks up and says, “What do you want, Satsuki? Don’t tell me this is about work? Just when I finally have a day off too.”

“Hello to you too, Dai-chan. It’s not like I wanted to call you. I asked the chief to wait until tomorrow, but press conferences won’t wait, you know? They want to hear from you since you’re the one who came into contact with Mr. Yellow,” she replies with a huff. Then more seriously, she adds, “You shouldn’t have gone alone. I’m glad you’re safe.”

Aomine groans, unable to answer with a snappy reply in the face of genuine concern. “The other guys wouldn’t have been able to keep up. They would’ve blown my cover before we even started. The only reason I was able to get so close was because I was alone.”

Momoi sighs loudly over the phone. “I know you’re a great officer and detective, Dai-chan. But Mr. Yellow is the most dangerous  _serial killer_ we’ve ever had to face. Twelve kills and this is the first time anyone’s ever seen him in the act. What if they come after you next?”

“I’ll be fine,” he reassures her. “All that training wasn’t for nothing, you know? So when’s this stupid press conference?”

“Huh?”

“That’s why you called, right? Do I really have to go?” he asks impatiently. Glancing back at the TV, he furrows his brows at the sight of Kise Ryouta, a famous model turned actor, waving at the camera and fans as he walked into some building for a premier of his latest movie. Aomine pauses the news and rewinds a few seconds to take a closer look at the bandages wrapped around the man’s hand.

From his phone, Momoi starts asking, “Dai-chan? Dai-chan, are you even listening to me?”

Bringing his attention back to the conversation, he answers, “No, not at all. Hey, what do you know about Kise Ryouta?”

“The star? Not very much. He started modelling in middle school and became really popular so he decided to give acting a try. Why?”

Aomine gets up and makes his way over to his laptop. Opening it up, he asks, “How hard do you think it would be to get permission to investigate him?”

“What? Why? He’s a public figure, so it’ll be pretty hard with how subtle we’ll have to be,” Momoi says. “Why Kise Ryouta? Did you find something?”

“Nothing concrete right now, just wait.” He looks up the actor and goes through his recent activities on social media in hopes of finding an explanation for the bandages. He isn’t disappointed. At the top of Kise’s Twitter account are fans asking about his hand, to which he replied:

“ _It was dark and I accidentally dropped my knife_ ,” Aomine rereads to himself. “The bastard.”

“Dai-chan, what is it?”

Taking a screenshot of the tweet, he shakes his head. “Either this is all a crazy coincidence or Mr. Yellow is taunting me.” He continues scrolling through the conversation and finds people asking him what he was doing with a knife in the dark.

“You won’t get caught off guard next time, huh?” he mutters. “Satsuki, when’s the press conference again?”

Momoi answers, “It’s in two hours.”

He nods to himself. “I’ll be there. I might as well let them take a good look at my face. Give the chief a head’s up that I plan on approaching Kise Ryouta, so he better find some excuse for me—like a public safety announcement or something.”

“Wait, it won’t be as easy as that,” she argues.

“No, I feel like it’ll be a lot easier than you think.”

–

The press conference goes by in a blur and a few days later, Aomine finds himself sitting in front of Kise Ryouta. “Well, if isn’t the handsome officer from TV. I was kind of hoping it’d be you. You look even better up in real life,” the man suddenly says with a smile.

He scowls and asks, “Is that why it was so easy to get a meeting with you?”

Kise leans forward, his eyes bright and amused. “Of course not. Although I had my own motivations, I was told that this was in regards to public safety matters. Don’t tell me that was a lie?”

“Of course not,” he repeats back. “Say, what happened to your hand there?”

The model looks down at his hand and flexes his fingers a couple of times. “This? I had a bit of an accident while trying to cut myself a slice of cake at night. I just wanted a little dessert, you know? I’m just so clumsy sometimes.” Although his tone is light, he keeps his eyes trained on Aomine with an intensity that sends shivers down his spine. “But never mind that, I’ll be fine in no time. What do the police need with someone like me?”

“Have you heard of Mr. Yellow?” Aomine asks.

“Who hasn’t?” Kise shoots back. “It’s kind of hard not to know about the most notorious serial killer of our age. I think it’s amazing that you came face to face with him—or, that’s what the news said. What was it like? Was it scary?”

He clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Hardly. I’ll get him next time.”

“Oh, so confident. How cool,” Kise coos teasingly, an easy grin on his lips. “And how can I help you on your case, Aomine Daiki-san?” When he shoots the other a glare, Kise raises his hands in surrender. “It was stated on TV.”

Aomine stifles a sigh and tries to remember the excuse the division head came up with for this particular meeting. “We need help boosting the public morale, so we figured we could do a television program or something, and we figured you’re a famous and well-liked enough person.”

Kise laughs. “I’m going to take that as a compliment. I need to talk to my manager about this, but it shouldn’t be a problem. Why did they send  _you_ of all people to ask me?”

He rubs the back of his neck and shrug. “Because I’m a fan?”

Amber eyes flash with dark humour. “Liar. I know what a fan looks like and right now, you look far more like a predator stalking his prey.” But then he smiles. “Well, no matter; it’s a good look on you. I’d be happy to cooperate, but I have a request of my own for you, Aomine-san.”

–

“He wants you to be his bodyguard while he’s in town filming!?” Momoi asks incredulously in the empty meeting room. “Did he say why?”

Aomine shrugs. “He said something about having to stay out at night a lot and being afraid. It’s all bullshit. It’s probably something more like ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’.”

Momoi frowns worriedly. “Is that a good idea? What if you’re right about him?”

Unable to hide his excitement, he starts chuckling. “Then I’ll have a better chance of catching him. I wanted a chance to observe him more, but this is even better. All I did was extend an invitation to the game. He’s the one who accepted and took it a step further.”

Suddenly, there’s a buzz from his pocket. He pulls out his phone and glances down, his grin widening at the sight of the notification.

“Dai-chan?” Momoi asks.

“C’mon, Satsuki, I need you to pull out all the cases we have on Mr. Yellow. I get the feeling he won’t go down easily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Kise Tweets here: http://selfish-cat.tumblr.com/post/148777610714/wow-three-prompts-from-one-of-my-favourite


	11. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times AoKi disagreed + 1 time they were on the same page + 1 time it worked out just right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to _pattea for the inspiration!

Disagreement One:

“Sweet!”

“Savory!”

They look at each other and frown. “I thought we were splitting one,” Kise says.

“We  _were_ ,” Aomine says, “but I don’t really feel like eating a slice of cheesecake wrapped around a floppy pancake.”

“It’s a crepe! And maybe I don’t want to eat a second lunch!” Kise counters. “I guess we’re ordering separately then!”

Aomine huffs. “That sounds fine to me. Oh, but Kise?”

“What is it, Aominecchi?” he asks, half expecting an apology.

“Can you spot me?”

“Huh? How much?”

Digging through his pockets for a moment, Aomine shrugs. “The entire thing?”

“You’re the worst!”

\--

Disagreement Two:

“Yellow!”

“Blue!”

“Blue and yellow? Like this?” Aomine asks, pulling out a blue polo with a big yellow cross.

Kise frowns. “No way, we’d look like a set of furniture that got shipped out of Ikea!”

“I thought you wanted us to get something matching?” Aomine complains.

“Yes, but also something that I could wear in public!”

Aomine scratches his head in thought. “…okay, what about this one instead?” he asks, pulling out a yellow shirt with blinding blue and white patterns. “Beautiful, huh?” Then he sees Kise’s face. “I was  _joking_!”

In the end, they settle for matching bracelets.

\--

Disagreement Three:

“Attack!”

“Defend!”

 _Game Over_ …

“Why didn’t you defend? We could’ve had another turn, Aominecchi!” Kise protests.

Aomine scowls. “What are you talking about? If we’d attacked, we would’ve beat this stupid game already!”

Hitting the restart button, Kise says, “Fine, let’s try this again.”

“Defend!”

“Attack!”

_Game Over…_

“Attack!”

“Defend!”

 _Game Over_ …

“Defend!”

“Attack!”

_Game Over…_

“I thought we were attacking this time.”

“His HP was way too high,” Aomine argues.

Kise sulks. “If this was real life, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Yeah, we would. Your instincts are never right.”

“Nu-uh! I’ll prove it! One-on-one, now!”

“Fine, bring it!”

\--

~~Literally~~  On the Same Page:

“We’re never going to pass.”

“Nope, never gonna pass.”

They’re both slouched over the library table, staring blankly at their textbooks. Kise sighs loudly, “Aominecchi, what page are you on?”

“…seven. You?”

“Twelve, but I think I’ve been flipping the pages without reading, so I’m probably at seven.”

It’s Aomine’s turn to sigh. “I can’t believe I’m dating such an idiot.”

Kise tosses eraser at him. “Like you’re any better.”

They exchange glances and start laughing.

“We’re both gonna fail.”

“Yep.”

Aomine shrugs. “Let’s just borrow Midorima’s pencil and call it a day.”

“Deal! I’ll race you outside, Aominecchi!”

“ _Shh_!”

\--

Things that Work Out ([See Pic Here](https://twitter.com/_pattea/status/778834546665979905)):

“It’s so cold!”

“It’s too warm!”

“Really? You’re warm? I’m  _freezing_!” Kise gapes, teeth chattering.

“That’s because you’re so skinny,” Aomine replies, taking off his jacket. He drapes it around the other and pulls him close. “C’mere, I’ll warm you up.”

Kise grins and happily leans into the warmth. “I can’t believe you’re so toasty, Aominecchi. I guess you’re occasionally good for something after all.”

“Yeah? Only occasionally? Come a little closer and say that to my face.”

Looking up, Kise gives him a peck and repeats, “Only occasionally.”

Aomine pulls him closer. “How’s the temperature now?”

“It’s just right.”


	12. Height

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’ve been thinking about height lately…

Following the flow of students moving towards their next class, he allows himself to be pushed out of the class and into the hall. Yawning, he pays his classmates no attention until he spots a glimmer of gold a little ways down and grins. Wading through the sea of students, he reaches out and manages to get a handful of silky blond hair.

And pulls.

His action elicits the reaction he wants and the other boy yelps and turns around indignantly until he sees who it is. “Aominecchi!?”

He loves the change in expression—could watch it all day. “Hey, Kise, off to your next class?”

Kise laughs. “Yeah, just like everyone else at school. Why? Were you planning on going somewhere?”

Aomine twirls his finger around the strand of hair still in his grasp. “I’m headed up to the roof. Care to join?” he asks.

“Unlike a certain somebody, I care about my attendance record,” Kise replies with an offhanded wave. But then his face reddens and he adds, “I’ll come find you later. Give me like 20 minutes.”

At the sight of the other’s expression, Aomine feels his own heart speeding up in anticipation. “Oh, okay,” he manages to mumble. “Sounds good.”

–

“Are they aware that they stand at least a head above everyone else?” Momoi grumbles, crossing her arms and watching the two from down the hall.

“I don’t think they think anyone can see them,” Kuroko replies easily.

“Just two tall idiots flirting in the hall, huh?”

Kuroko shrugs. “Midorima-kun did say that their lucky items today were a room and a lock.”

“…at least their stupidity is compatible,” Momoi sighs.


	13. Wailing Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “There was a strange wailing sound coming from the next room”
> 
> (Warning: crypto-creepiness/horror????)

There’s a strange wailing sound coming from the next room.

 _Not again…_ he thinks blearily, glancing over at his phone on its stand. As always, it was a little past eleven. This had been happening to him for years now, going all the way back to his high school days. Not too long after…

He shakes his head and rolls over, bringing his pillow up to cover his ears. It doesn’t stop the wailing completely, but it muffles it enough for him to drown it out by breathing deeply.

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

Normally, he would stay out well past this hour and wouldn’t return until the apartment was silent and he was able to go to sleep uninterrupted, but there’s a game tomorrow and he can’t afford to be sleep deprived for it.

Another deep breath and he can just about convince himself that the sound isn’t there.

In his mind, he goes over the plays and imagines how he’ll score and all the points he’ll rack up. He imagines the crowd cheering, cameras flashing, reporters and recruiters all frantically scribbling in their notebooks to the side. All that noise will drown everything out and despite that, the only thing he’ll be able to hear is the blood rushing through his veins and the pounding of his heart in his ears.

_Inhale…_

And he finally drifts off to sleep.

–

The sound is back again and he wishes he didn’t leave the party early.

Briefly, he considers moving, but that didn’t help the last two times and he doubts a third time will work any kind of charm, no matter what anybody says.

The wailing is coming from the next room.

It always comes from the next room.

It was almost as if it was beckoning him to investigate but he has a sinking feeling that he’ll never recover from whatever happens, and so, he stays in bed and forces his eyes shut. Through his deep breaths, he convinces himself that everything’s fine—never mind that the wails sound just a little bit familiar and a little bit too frightened for his comfort.

_Inhale…_

The wailing stops.

The time has passed and the night is filled with silence once again.

Exhaling in relief, he lets himself relax and almost immediately succumbs to unconsciousness.

–

The strange wailing starts up again, but this time, he’s expecting it.

The day’s been hard and everything feels a little too raw. All he can do is pace around in his room restlessly, fighting the impulse to put an end to this once and for all and the desire to leave things be. He’s curious, but the fear and apprehension are stronger, but more than anything, he just wants to put a stop to the pain.

It’s been years but the feeling hasn’t eased up in the slightest.

Sighing, he stops and leans against the wall, ready to call it a night—ready to bid goodbye to yet another anniversary of that day—but then there’s a brief break in the cries.

He stops.

He holds his breath and wills his heart to stop pounding so loudly in his ears.

In the next room, there are hitched breaths and a faint, frightened whisper,

_“Ao…i…Aomi…chi…”_

Eyes widening, he bolts out of his room without a second thought and races into the next room. Through the slits of light streaming through the blinds, he can make out looming shadows of piled up boxes he never bothered to unpack after the move. Nothing seems out of place but then he smells it.

Stagnant water and decaying flesh.

The wailing starts again, disembodied and coming from every direction.

He spots a familiar figure huddled in the corner, unmoving except for their shoulders, shaking from silent cries.

With adrenaline coursing through his veins, he runs up and grabs the figure by the arm, the flesh ice cold and clammy to the touch. All he has to do is get them out of the room and they’d be safe, but the figure doesn’t budge.

The air is getting thicker and it’s getting harder to breathe.

He pulls harder to no avail.

The wailing gets louder.

His brain is telling him to flee but he refuses to let go—not again.

Taking a shaky breath, he starts coughing at the sensation of fluid entering his throat. Reluctantly, he releases the other to retreat to safety when an arm suddenly shoots out and pulls him back by the wrist.

Struggling to pull his hand free, he turns around to get better purchase for his feet when sees the other standing up. He lets out a surprised breath only to have his mouth filled with stale water. Out of reflex, he coughs again, but that only makes things worse and the world around him begins to blur, the wailing swollen and distorted.

As his vision fades, the last thing he sees is the figure turning around and that wide, empty smile.

Then in the darkness, he hears a voice in his ear, dripping honey-sweetness laced with ice-cold laughter, “Where are you going? You finally found me again, didn’t you? I’ve missed you. Don’t worry, we’ll be together for good this time,  _A~o~mi~ne~cchi._ ”

The wailing finally stops.

–

_“In breaking news today, Aomine Daiki has been found drowned in the storage room of his own apartment. The police have yet to determine if it was foul play…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because what else would I be writing at 1am on a Monday night? I feel like I’ve read folklore about this kind of thing before. Kind of like a selkie or a kappa but not really? Could be finfolk, I suppose, except they’ve evolved to bring the drowning to the person? Idk. If you can think of what creature this might be, let me know!


	14. Mom Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annissarh asked:  
> Hello there~ I'd love ifrom you an aokise prompt where they're doing it in Kagami's appatement. Maybe he went out for a while or smth. You could focus on the smut or add voyeurism or make it crack from there or all 3 at once; as you like :3 Thank you ✿✿
> 
> Sorry, I don’t write smut but have some comedy!

“Shoot, I forgot to get the soup base,” Kagami mutters, undoing his apron. “Hey, you two, I’ll be right back. Alex and Kuroko are on their way so behave yourself until they get here.” Glancing back at the two lounging around on his couch, he frowns. “ _Got it_?”

Kise salutes him while Aomine tilts his head back and rolls his eyes at him. “Got it, _mom_.”

“They’re even worse than children,” he mutters under his breath. Leaving the apartment, there are days where he wonders how this has become his life.

Once the front door closes and the lock clicks, Kise lets out a loud sigh. “I sure hope he’ll be back soon. I’m _starving_.”

Aomine arches a brow. “Just go see if he has any snacks in the kitchen.”

“But I don’t want snacks, I want _food_ ,” Kise whines. “Aominecchi, make something for me!”

“No way! Kagami literally _just_ left to go get more stuff for dinner. Why didn’t you say anything to him? He could’ve made something else for you,” Aomine complains.

Kise sulks. “But that’d be _rude_. We’re already imposing.”

“Oh, so you can’t ask him to cook something else but me going in and using his kitchen while he’s out is okay?”

“Well, it’s already general knowledge that you’re a rude person, so it’s not like anyone will be surprised,” Kise teases.

At this, Aomine scowls and gets up. “Fine! One meal coming up.”

\--

When Kagami returns, he opens the door to find Kuroko and Alex sitting by the entrance way and eavesdropping on whatever mayhem is taking place inside the apartment. “What are you guys—?”

Alex shushes him. “Just listen.”

_“Aominecchi, I can’t take anymore!”_

_“You’re the one who wanted a meal.”_

_“But it’s too much!”_

_“C’mon, you can do better than this. I only put one in.”_

A cry. _“It’s too much!”_

Eye twitching, Kagami kicks his shoes off and storms into the kitchen. “What kind of unholy mess are you two making this time!?”

He finds Kise sitting at the counter, red in the face and tears streaming down his cheeks. The other boy immediately runs to hide behind him. “Kagamicchi, you’re back! Aominecchi is a horrible person!”

Kagami stifles a sigh. “What else is new?”

“Hey! Kise’s the one who started this!” Aomine protests. “He was too polite to tell you he was hungry and made me cook for him.”

Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Kise sniffles. “You know I can’t eat spicy things! He put in _chilli peppers_ , Kagamicchi!”

Aomine rolls his eyes in exasperation. “I put in _one_ and he started crying.”

Massaging his temples, Kagami fails to hold back the next sigh. “Aomine, go take Kise to the bathroom so he can wash his face. You know he can’t see where he’s going when he cries that hard. Kuroko, Alex, get over here and help set the table while I fix this mess.”

Kuroko and Alex appear obediently and make their way towards the kitchen to help as Aomine leads Kise out by the hand. As they pass, Aomine mutters, “Kagami? More like _Kaa_ -gami.”

Over by the kitchen, Kagami suddenly hears an ugly laugh-snort and whirls around to see Kuroko shaking silently while hunched over the couch’s armrest; Alex on the floor, clutching at her sides; and Kise hiding his face in Aomine’s back, crying from laughter this time.

Frowning, he mutters, “This is the last time I’m letting you guys eat here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me. I am both delighted and embarrassed by my joke


	15. Tree Haircuts and No Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hi! I don't know if you're still taking prompts. If you aren't just ignore this hahaha. Anyway, I wanted to request Aokise where they are parents to a toddler girl (3y/o?) who's Kise's copy and a cheeky boy (5y/o?) who's exactly like Aomine and loves playing pranks to his dads. Idk they could be hanging out with the GOM and their s/o when their son plays a prank on them and blames his sister or idk, whatever you see fit honestly. I just want a story with them as parents. P.S.: no mpreg,surrogacy
> 
> Hi! Sorry this took so long! It’s been…quite a month. This didn’t turn out to be a pranking one because I had a very awkward conversation with a six-year old recently and that’s all I could think of as I wrote this.

“Daddy.”

He pauses his game and looks down at the largest pair of eyes he’s never been able to say no to. “What’s wrong?”

The little girl tucks her colouring book under an arm and stretches up. “Daddy, I want up.”

Aomine pretends to consider it for a moment before sweeping her up with a grin. She lets out a squeal of delight and gives him a quick hug. He watches in amusement as she sets her things down with more purpose than he ever had as a child. “Alright, c’mon. Make yourself comfortable and try not to colour the couch or Papa will get mad at us again.”

“Or Papa will get mad,” she repeats, nodding to herself. With a content hum, she settles down in his lap and starts colouring on the pages.

Assured that she won’t suddenly get up and hurl herself off the couch, he unpauses his game and continues until,

“Dad, I’m back!”

He frowns and pauses the game again. Looking over, he blinks and glances at the clock, wondering how half an hour had already passed. “Oh, you’re back already?”

“Papa?” the little girl asks, poking her head up.

Aomine shakes his head. “No, it’s just your brother. Papa will be a little late today. He’s bringing dinner back, remember?” Out in the hallway, he can hear a backpack and shoes being thrown on the floor and turns off his game, knowing full well he won’t make any more progress on it. “C’mere, kiddo. Tell us what you did at school today.”

Eyes bright, the boy runs to the living room with a grin and hops into his lap to join his sister. Brimming with excitement, he pushes himself up, his face mere inches away. “Today, I met a gardener with no fingers!”

Blinking, he does a double-take. “You did  _what_  now?”

“I met a gardener with no fingers,” he repeats. “He works at our school and keeps the flowers pretty and he gives the trees haircuts and he has no fingers.”

“Tree haircuts and no fingers,” his daughter repeats, pretending to write the words down. “Why?”

“Yes. Why?” Aomine asks, brows furrowed.

The boy shrugs. “He said he had an accident and now he has no fingers on one of his hands. He was still gardening though! Don’t you think it’d be hard?”

Normally, he’d say something along the lines of ‘ _Wow, that’s a great question, you should go ask Papa_ ’, but Kise isn’t here and his mind is reeling, still trying to process this conversation. “I’m sure there’d be some difficulties but it sounds like he’s doing a good job…you didn’t give him a hard time, did you?”

Because that’s probably what  _he_ would’ve done at that age.

“No,” his son replies, “I just asked him about it and told him you were lucky you had all your fingers because if it was you, you’d have a hard time playing basketball with no fingers.”

His daughter looks up with her big, big eyes. “Really, Daddy?”

He knows that it’s just one of those phrases she’s learned to cling onto without fully understanding why she’s asking it or the answers she receives. Nevertheless, he glances at the door, mentally pleading for Kise to get home. “I guess? But that wouldn’t stop me from playing, you know?”

“If Papa was missing fingers, he wouldn’t be able to do your hair,” the boy tells his sister conversationally, undoing one of her braids.

Again, she looks up. “Really, Daddy?”

Aomine scoffs. “Fingers or no, I doubt he’d let anything stop him from doing your hair.”

As though pleased with the answer, she tells her brother, “Fingers or no.”

“But how would—”

All too eager to distract the children and drop this particular conversation, Aomine picks the two up, one in each arm, and leaps to his feet. The pair whoop and giggle as he runs towards the bathroom, loudly proclaiming, “Let’s wash up before Papa gets home. Maybe he’ll be so happy, he’ll let us have extra dessert!”

–

Later that night, lying in bed, he stares at the ceiling and mutters, “Have you ever thought about what a privilege it is to have all of your fingers?”

Kise glances over and chuckles. “He told you about the gardener too, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons for this AU:  
> Their son is actually a bit of a scaredy cat and is pretty shy so it takes him a while to warm up to people. He loves talking to his sister though. His favourite gom mem is Kagami (much to Aomine's chagrin). And eventually he'll start giving people fashion tips as he gets older because he's got an eye for these things. 
> 
> Their daughter has everyone wrapped around her finger but would much rather sit and colour. She likes Murasakibara because he's so tall and always has snacks. She also likes Midorima because he gives her a new lucky toy every time he sees her and all she has to say is nanodayo and he melts. When she grows up she'll be BAMF because Aomine's her dad.


	16. Slobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slayerleila:
> 
> One character lounging around at home being an utter slob with the tv on and snacks everywhere, and their partner comes home and joins them instead of making fun of or criticizing them

Sometimes, Kise can be a slob.

Opening the door to the apartment, Aomine arches a brow when he sees the floors littered with clothes and shoes. Either Kise decided to go out for a little while or he couldn’t choose and outfit and gave up and stayed home. In the background, he can hear the television going and a laugh track playing. “I’m back,” he calls out.

At his words, Kise bounding out from the living room to greet him with a bag of chips in his hands and a smile on his face. “Welcome home, Aominecchi!”

He glances down at the floor again and then up again. Without another word, he reaches out and turns Kise around and wraps his arms around the other boy’s waist and picks him up.

Kicking his feet in the air, Kise glances back at him nervously. “Aominecchi? What are you doing? If this is about the mess, I promise I’ll pick it up!”

Shuffling back into the living room, he ignores the mess in this room as well and flops onto the couch, bringing Kise down with him with an ‘oomph’. Arms wrapped tightly around the other’s waist, he lets out a sigh.

“Long day?” Kise asks.

Aomine nods. “Too long.”

After another moment, Kise asks, “So you’re not mad?”

“I won’t be if you feed me chips.”

Laughing, Kise reaches back blindly with a chip, just barely missing his nose. “How demanding. You’re lucky I have such a soft spot for you.”

Smiling to himself, he scoffs. “Right. Lucky me.”

He’s asleep by the first commercial break.


	17. Flower Shop!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anonymous asked, flower shop AU with aokise? hehe

There’s a flower shop across the street from his and every now and then…

“Senpai, look! He did it again!”

Kasamatsu arches a brow and turns his attention away from the counter. “What now?”

Crouching by the front door, Kise stands up with a fresh bouquet of flowers in his arms. “That stupid Aominecchi left me another beautiful bouquet to mock me!”

For moment, his mind blanks trying to process that statement. “No, I really don’t think that’s what this is about.”

“Look, it’s  _gorgeous_! Isn’t he the  _worst_?” Kise complains. “He knows I can’t make anything like this yet!”

He glances upwards and sighs. “No, Kise, stop, no one would ever do that.”

Kise frowns. “Even the card is making fun of me! ‘To the very famous and handsome Kise-kun’!? Can you believe it!?”

“You’re the one I can’t believe,” Kasamatsu grumbles. “Are you even listening?”

“You can’t just send someone a one-sided challenge like that!”

Massaging his temples, he rolls his eyes and deadpans, “If it bothers you so much, why don’t you respond to his challenge?”

Kise perks up. “Senpai, you’re right!”

“Oh,  _now_ you listen.”

Grabbing his arm, Kise pulls him out the door with a grin. “You should come! We’ll need a witness!”

Dragged across the street to Touou Flowers, he can feel a headache coming on when Aomine looks over with an arched brow. “What’s up?”

“Aominecchi, I accept your challenge!” Kise announces.

To his surprise, Aomine grins. “Yeah? It’s about time!”

Kasamatsu does a double take. “Wait, those bouquets were actually challenges?”

The two of them turn and look at him blankly. “Of course. What else would they be?”

“I don’t know, declarations of love? Like what normal people do when they send bouquets to other people? Like what happens when people address another person as ‘very famous and handsome’?” he suggests incredulously. “Why are you looking at me like  _I’m_  the crazy one here?”

“Senpai,” Kise starts slowly, taking a step closer to Aomine, “we’ve been dating for months now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu doesn't get paid enough for this and somewhere in the back, Momoi is shaking her head sympathetically


	18. Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1+1 Sides of Kise Aomine doesn't hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you Discord for getting me to finish WIPs I'd forgotten about lol

One:

Stepping out of the locker room, he looks around the gym only to find it short one person. “Huh? Kise didn’t come to practice today?”

“No, his work called him in for an emergency photo shoot apparently,” Akashi says.

“Emergency modelling, hmm? First I’ve ever heard of such a thing.”

Akashi spares him a side glance and smiles. “Don’t tell me you’re lonely, Daiki.”

He immediately shakes his head in denial. “No way. It’s just kinda quiet without his yammering, that’s all.”

“That’s true. It is awfully quiet today. Ryouta’s very dedicated to his work, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, but I don’t hate that side of him.”

\--

Two:

“This is ridiculous,” Midorima sighs, zipping up his pencil case.

“What is?” Aomine asks, coming back from the vending machine. “Was that Kise I just saw running out of here?”

“Yes. He came in here asking for his lucky item and my pencil. Apparently he has an exam after the break.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. He was over at my place yesterday with Satsuki. She was trying to teach us but we didn’t really get it,” he says in thought.

Pushing his glasses up, Midorima frowns. “He’s such an idiot sometimes.”

“A huge idiot,” he agrees. “But I don’t hate that side of him.”

Pause.

“By the way, you wouldn’t happen to have an extra pencil, would you?”

“Why?”

“I’ve got a make-up exam later.”

\--

Three:

“Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!”

“Hello, Kise-kun,” Kuroko answers.

“Kise-chin sure is lively today,” Murasakibara observes from beside him.

Aomine rolls his eyes. “If by ‘lively’ you mean ‘loud’ then yeah, he sure is.”

Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, Kise asks, “Did you miss me last practice?”

“Not at all.”

“So mean!”

“Ah, Kuro-chin made Kise-chin cry again.” The two of them watch as Kuroko pats Kise on the head as the tears run down his cheeks. “Kise-chin cries really easily, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, but I don’t hate that side of him,” he mutters. “Besides, it looks like Tetsu’s enjoying himself.”

As though listening, Kuroko looks over and gives them a thumbs-up.

\--

Four:

Kuroko leans over and glances around as they’re walking to the basketball court.

Aomine arches a brow and looks over his shoulder to try and see what she’s searching for. “What are you doing, Tetsu?”

“No Kise-kun today? That’s rare,” the shorter boy tells him.

He furrows his brows. “Rare? It’s not like we’re joined at the hips.”

At this, Kuroko gives him a long, skeptical stare. “When he’s not working you are.”

Feeling his face heat up a little, Aomine waves him off. “That’s just him clinging to me all the time.” Then he rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I guess I don’t hate that side of him.”

Kuroko stares at him a little more before shrugging. “Kise-kun sure does like you a lot for some reason, Aomine-kun. I’ll never understand it.”

He scowls. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

\--

Five:

“Not again! One more time, Aominecchi! One more time!”

Wiping the sweat off his face with the towel Momoi hands him, he scowls half-heartedly back at the other boy. “No way. I’m going to miss my show. They’re interviewing Mai-chan today.”

Kise pouts. “Can’t you record it and watch it later?”

“That might be _the_ dumbest question you’ve asked me yet,” he replies and begins packing his things.

“So mean! Fine! But I’m definitely getting a rematch tomorrow!”

Aomine spares him a grin. “Sure, it’s not like you have a chance of winning anyway. C’mon, Satsuki, let’s go.”

Momoi smiles lightly to herself as they leave the court. “Ki-chan sure is competitive, isn’t he?”

Scoffing, he glances back to see Kise shooting hoops by himself. “He doesn’t know when to quit, but I don’t hate that side of him.”

\--

Plus One:

Watching Kise’s shoulders sag and a wave of calm come over him, he can feel a chill of anticipation go down his spine.

“Aominecchi, you’re just so damn cool.”

He narrows his eyes and waits.

Fists clenched but eyes alight, Kise tells him, “But I’m never going to surpass you just by admiring you, am I?”

The rest of the world fades away for a moment.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I kept wanting you to win so badly that somewhere along the line, I stopped trying to catch up. But I need to win.” Aomine tenses as the other boy exhales and meets his gaze calmly; a rueful smile on his lips. “That’s why I’m going to stop admiring you.”

Aomine grits his teeth. “ _This_. This is the side of you I hate.” The world snaps back into place as he snarls and charges forward. “Bring it on!”

\--

Bonus:

Lying on the bed, Kise glances over and pulls him and his chair in close. “Hey, Aominecchi, what do you like about me?”

He puts down his magazine and scoffs. “Nothing at all.”

“So mean!” Kise cries, tugging at his arm. “Tell me, Aominecchi!”

Laughing, Aomine allows himself to be dragged towards the bed, landing with a soft ‘oof’ on top of the other. “Fine.” Reaching up, he plants a kiss on Kise’s forehead. “Everything. From your whiny voice to the way you can never tie your shoes right the first time to your stupid hair to how you're making a mess of my sheets right now to your dumb face."

"Hey!" Kise grins, unable to hold back his own laughter. "My face isn't dumb!"

"It's super dumb, but I guess I like it," he says planting another kiss. "Everything."


	19. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on otpmusings: Person B walking in on an unaware Person A examining themselves in the mirror: pinching, pulling, smoothing, etc. When Person B is about to say something encouraging, Person A stops and says “Damn I look good.”

_‘Dai-chan isn’t answering my text. Is he okay?’_

He furrows his brows at the worrying text. “Sorry, looks like I have to run. Thank you for lending me the suit though!”

“Any time,” the designer he’s currently working with answers kindly. “Make sure you bring it back in perfect condition!”

Kise grins. “I always do!”

Hurrying back to Aomine’s apartment, he digs around his pockets for the spare set of keys he was given and bursts in through the door. He hangs up the suit by the door and walks around, finding a light at the end of the hall coming from the bathroom.

Concerned, he tiptoes over.

Maybe Aomine’s still upset about losing to Kuroko and Kagami?

Maybe he’s having second thoughts about going to the Winter Cup Banquet?

As he approaches, Kise can hear soft murmurs and pokes his head inside to find Aomine standing in front of the mirror with a hand in his hair, half gelled back, half dishevelled. The other boy lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair and tilts his head, turning to the side before arching a brow at his reflection.

A smile tugs at his lips.

It’s not often he gets to see Aomine so self-conscious.

He’s about to give voice to one of the many compliments running through his head when Aomine slicks back his hair and grins into the mirror. “No wonder you’re going out with a model.”

“Aominecchi, you’re the _worst_!” Heat creeping up his cheeks, Kise kicks the door open and launches himself at the other boy.

Startled, Aomine instinctively wraps his arms around his waist to catch him. “Kise!? When’d you get back!?”

“I can’t believe I ran back here because I was worried about you!” Kise protests.

Aomine blinks. “Wait, what?”

Ignoring that, he continues babbling, “And here you are, being stupid and handsome and stupid!”

Breaking into a grin, Aomine pulls him close. “I _am_ handsome, aren’t I?”

Before Kise can stutter a reply, Aomine runs a hand through his hair and keels over laughing when his hair stays standing straight up.

“Aominecchi, you are the _worst_ ,” he repeats.

Then with a huff, he straightens out the strands and retaliates by giving the other boy a cowlick.

It’s only when Momoi shows up at the door that they remember they have a banquet to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated AoKi day


	20. Were and Vamp!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> digimondestined asked:
> 
> (I'M SORRY I KEEP BOTHERING YOU I JUST LOVE YOUR WORK) [so if you have time] can I have an aokise au? or were-animal, just to continue your werewolf!aomine + vampire!kise?
> 
> See [here](http://selfish-cat.tumblr.com/post/176575901494/aokise-vampirewerewolfau) for the were and vamp!au headcanons

In Aomine’s Case (Before):

“Tetsu, that Kise is really weird, isn’t he?”

Kuroko doesn’t even try to stifle his sigh. “What makes you say that, Aomine-kun?”

Propping his head up with his hand, he frowns. “He’s good looking, right? I mean, not to me specifically, but in general—objectively speaking. All the girls seem to think so for some reason.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is that he doesn’t have any photos for some reason,” Aomine complains. “Not on his phone, or anyone’s phone, or even online. How’s that even possible? Every time someone tries to take a picture, he manages to duck away or something. Do you think he’s just camera shy?”

Kuroko gives him a long, hard stare. “I think he’s photo repellent, Aomine-kun. Didn’t you say he also doesn’t like going out during the day or always waits to be invited to class?”

He arches a brow. “Yeah, it’s almost like he’s a vampire or something, right? Weird, isn’t it?”

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Kuroko shakes his head. “Right. Almost like.”

\--

In Kise’s Case (Before):

“Aominecchi is so cute sometimes,” he sighs dreamily. “Don’t you think so too, Kurokocchi?”

“No, not at all,” Kuroko replies dryly.

Not listening, Kise corrects himself, “I mean, he’s super cool! But sometimes, he’s got this cute side to him I never expected to find.”

Kuroko lowers his head further, trying to concentrate on his homework.

“Like the other day,” Kise continues, “I was running and dropped my pen and without thinking, he ran after it and picked it up for me. The same thing happened today with my water bottle. He kind of reminds me of a puppy, you know?”

Shaking his head, Kuroko mutters, “A giant puppy who hates silver, right? Weren’t you supposed to be out with him tonight or something?”

Kise nods and exhales. “Yeah, I wanted to watch the full moon with him but he said no. Something about being busy and a bad time to be outside. You don’t think he’s secretly dating someone, do you?”

“Or maybe he’s just a werewolf.”

He laughs and throws his arms around the other boy. “Kurokocchi, you’re so funny sometimes.”

\--

In Aomine’s Case (After):

He takes another sniff at his lunchbox. “Mom, you’re absolutely sure there’s no garlic in here, right?”

“Yes,” comes a voice from the kitchen, “none whatsoever! Honestly, what’s gotten into you? You used to be just fine with garlic.”

Aomine shrugs and throws it into his bag. “I don’t mind it, but my friend can’t handle it. What about holy water? That’s not in here, right?”

“Holy water—where would I even get something like that?”

“I don’t know, just checking,” he shouts back. “Alright, I’m off! Don’t want to be late!”

Grabbing the largest umbrella they own on his way out, he races over to Kise’s house and rings the bell. The door opens a crack and nothing more. “Aominecchi, is that you?”

He opens the umbrella and holds it out. “Yeah, hurry up. It’s already started so let’s go!”

Together and with some caution, they make their way to the nearest park and find a seat on the grass underneath a shady tree. They sit there and wait while he eats his lunch. Gradually, the sky gets darker and darker until suddenly, the sunlight completely disappears.

Grinning, Aomine pulls Kise to his feet and steps out from the shade. “Look, you’re out in the day!”

Tears suddenly start running down Kise’s face as he starts bawling. “Aominecchi, thank you! You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ask for!”

Although he knows a camera would be useless, he wishes he could take a photo to capture this moment.

\--

In Kise’s Case (After):

“Aominecchi, happy Valentine’s Day!” Presenting his gift, Kise bounces on the ball of his heel as he waits for the other boy to unwrap it.

Studying the gift for a moment, Aomine asks incredulously, “Is this a bone?”

Kise nods proudly. “It was the biggest one I could find! Do you like it? Oh, and I got you some peanut butter too!”

Aomine arches a brow and turns it around as if expecting to find something else. “You know most people give chocolate, right?”

He tilts his head curiously. “I know but can you even eat chocolate?”

“What do you mean?”

“Dogs die if they eat chocolate, don’t they?” he asks.

Aomine stares at him for a long while. “I’m not a dog, Kise. I can eat chocolate just fine.”

“Even during a full moon?”

Taking a moment to consider the question, Aomine shrugs. “I don’t know. Chocolate’s normally the last thing on my mind during a full moon—but I can eat it _now_.”

Crossing his arms, he huffs, “Fine, if you don’t like it, I’ll take it back and we can go get you some chocolate instead.”

A sigh. “No, it’s fine. Whatever. Pass me the peanut butter.”

“That’s a good boy,” Kise coos, scratching the back of his ear.

Aomine scowls, but he can’t help but lean into the touch.


End file.
